Axel's Keys
by Mitasco
Summary: Axel landed near the open window, and his upper body almost fell out. “Ack! Noooo! My keys!” He pointed out the window. In the bushes was a slightly shiny silver spot. Axel’s keys. :... Based after a true story ...: No pairings, pure fun.


Based after a true story. 'Sept I wasn't actually there, so the whole story thing came from my friends. But a lot's changed. David's Axel, Kharyl's Marluxia, and Michelle and Teasha are Roxas and Demyx. The only part that stayed the same was what happened to the keys.

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, items, worlds or plot.**_

:..:

Axel, lunch in hand, sat down on a stair. He leaned back against the wall, smiling peacefully.

"What's with him?" asked Larxene, pointing at a blissful Axel. Marluxia shrugged, and pulled out his camera. He clicked a button, and proceeded to tape.

"On this normal day, the six of us are sitting at the stairs, eating lunch. Minus Roxas, 'cause he's got a locker, like, _waaaaaaaaay_ far form here. Anyway, on this 'normal' day, Axel seems quite happy." Marluxia walked over to Axel, and sat beside him. "And what, perhaps, made you so happy today, Axel?"

Axel opened one eye, and turned to the camera. He grinned, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of keys. "I got my keys back."

"Really, Axel?" Said Larxene, in mock astonishment. Marluxia turned the camera to her. "You parents trust you with your keys again?" She smirked.

"Hey!" Marluxia moved the camera back to Axel. "I was framed!"

"Axel, I was there," said a new voice. Marluxia turned the camera so it faced the stairs past Axel. "You weren't framed," said Roxas, starting to climb the stairs.

"Lies!" Yelled Axel, standing up, proceeding to tackle the younger boy. Roxas sighed, and moved out of the way, causing Axel to go flying past him. He landed near the open window, and his upper body almost fell out. "Ack! _Nooooooooooo!_ My keys!"

Everyone, (Minus Zexion, 'cause he really doesn't care) moved to see what was with Axel. Marluxia, camera in hand, ran down to stand beside Axel. He bumped the red head's hips with his own, trying to get the boy's attention. "Wazzup, Axel?"

Axel pulled his body from the window, and turned to the camera. He pointed out the window. "M-m-m-my keys..." Marluxia moved the camera outside, and in the bushes was a slightly shiny silver spot. Axel's keys. The camera shook from laughter; Marluxia's, Roxas', Larxene's and Demyx's. Axel only pouted.

Demyx stopped laughing first, and grabbed Axel's arm. "Let's _gooooooooo!_ Of to find Axel's keys! A new adventure begins!" Demyx pulled a shell shocked Axel down more flocks of stair, humming a theme song while Marluxia caught the whole thing on tape.

When Axel passed Roxas, he grabbed his shoulders. "Hey!"

"Your fault!" said Axel. "So you're coming!"

:...:

_**(A Couple Minuets Later)**_

"Can you guys see it from up there?!" yelled Axel, standing in the bushes. Roxas was sitting on a nearby bench, deciding to not look for the keys. Demyx, on the other hand, was literally _in_ the bushes, on his hands and knees looking for the keys.

"Uh..." started Marluxia. Larxene whispered something in his ear, and he smirked. "Yeah! A little to the left, Axel!"

From the view of Marluxia's camera, you could see the slightly shiny silver spot (S. S. S. S.) a little bit to the _right_. Axel looked to the left for a couple of minuets, then turned back to the ones watching him from the window. "I can't find it!"

"More to the left!" yelled Larxene, giggles threatening to spill from her mouth. Axel now looked hilarious; his spiky red hair was now slightly tinted green, and leaves after leaves, twigs and branches too, stuck out of it. Axel sighed, and walked even farther into the bushes.

Then a couple of things happened.

First off, the bell rang. Second, Axel, who was startled from the sound, fell. Third... actually, no third. That's all that happened.

The rest of that day was pretty bad for Axel. First, he showed up for Gym covered in grass. (Demyx, with his unlimited supply of water bottles in his locker, was his normal color) Second, he came home, only to find his parents weren't home, and he had to wait for hours.

Third, (Yeah, this times there's a third) when Axel's parents came home, Axel was grounded.

...Haha.


End file.
